modernwarfareplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Outside
THIS IS NOT COMPLETE SHALL GO INTO MORE DETAIL LATER "Get the fuck off my lawn you damn kids."-Bill Overbeck after shooting some Ultranationalists trying to get in his house and kill himTuen Outside is the second level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: New York and the first to feature the civilian resistance. Plot This level begins as the playable character awakens to the mixture of the noise from his alarm clock and something rolling down the street. He looks down the window and sees a tank followed by Ultranationalists. As the player continues to watch the Ultranationalists fall back as the tank continues to move forward. The Ultranationalists go up to your neighbors houses and as soon as the door opens open fire and search the homes. You turn around after seeing the first two and limp to your closet. You open the door and grab an olive green uniform complete with green beret. You look down and see a silver chest. You toss your outfit on the bed look around and open the chest. Inside there lies an M16 with the name Christine scratched into the side. You take it and several magazines out. You then turn around to your bed and go to pick up your uniform from the bed and as you do see the name tag and several awards on it. The nametage closes in and you see it says Bill Overbeck. The screen flashes white and when it unflashes you look at the alarm clock and see its 10 minutes later. You turn around look in a mirror and adjust your beret. Then theres a knock on your door. You go to the living room and sit on the chair facing the door and look out the window. You see two Ultranationalists knocking on your door. They then try to kick it down but to no avail. Finally you see one shoot the hinges on the door and kick it down. They walk in and as soon as they see you you shoot them. The player then gains control of Bill and you go outside. You shoot the two Ultranationalists across the street and then gather your neighbors. As you finish gathering your neighbors Ultranationalists come in and you must fight your way out of the neighborhood. You and your neighbors do so and you find an uncovered manhole. You and your neighbors go down there and another cutscene plays ending the mission. Intro The Neighborhood The Fight Out Outro The Outro begins as you get to the bottom of the sewer. Your neighbors and you will all decide that this is a good place to camp. You then all decide that a few of you will have to go topside to get tents, food, clean water, medicine, and anything else important they can bring into the sewer. Transcript Trivia *This level is the first to feature the second protagonist Bill Overbeck. *This level is the first to feature the Civilian Resistance. *This level takes place around the same time as Safety Off *This level takes place 2400 hours before the events of Contingency Plan and Second Sun. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2: New York Levels Category:Sniperteam82308's Levels Category:Sniperteam82308